


chabadaboudou

by crazy_girl_with_a_moose



Category: gv is hell
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_girl_with_a_moose/pseuds/crazy_girl_with_a_moose
Summary: C'est un espece de pari weird, j'ai peur de comment ca va finir et younes ferme la moi au moins je fais moins de fautes. Na.





	chabadaboudou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non stop deage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490780) by huhuhu. 



C'était une belle journée de printemps, avec des sols suffisement boueux pour noyer un chaton si on l'échappait et un soleil qui avait l'air d'être sur le bord de mourir tellement il était faible. En gros, on se gelait le cul et le sol était dégueulasse. Alors, me direz-vous, en quoi est ce une belle journée? C'est très simple, la journée était belle car quelqu'un se mariait (ok j'ai menti c'est de la merde un mariage, surtout avec le taux de divorce qu'on a de nos jours mais bon, c'est ma fic et j'écris ce que je veux, na). Ce quelqu'un, c'était Angie, une jeune fille de 20 ans qui adorait la k-pop et avait un cerveau encore plus corrompu que celui de Louna, une criss de folle. Elle se mariait donc avec un jeune homme, lui aussi de 20 ans, qui était roux et avait tout le temps le visage rouge (imaginez une tomate qui a seulement murie sur un côté, voila vincent) et jouais au football americain. Ces deux jeunes gens s'aimaient depuis la troisième secondaire, mais n'osait se l'avouer par peur de se faire rejeter, heureusement, Lounaa eu l'idée extraordinaire de les enfermer ensemble dans une pièce pendant environ 2 heures et ils finirent par sortir de leur mutisme commun (et du placard). Bref, une magnifique histoire d'amour en perspective. Et aujourd'hui, cette histoire atteignait son sommet.

La pièce dans laquel se situerait le mariage était spacieuse et bien éclairée par de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le fleuve. Elle était entièrement décorée selon les diverses obsessions d'Angie (pas parce que Vincent a voulu faire un grand geste d'amour ou whatever mais parce que he is a fucking bottom and you DON'T want to annoy Angie). Les invités commencait à arriver tandis ce que nos deux fiancés finnissaientt de se préparer. Younes, un autre taré (il y en a beauoup dans cette histoire) acceuillait les invités avec dignité (na je déconne, je vous ai dit qu'il était taré, vous vous attendez à quoi?) et les guidait vers leurs tables. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, il courru cherchez le maitre de cérémonie pour commencez... la cérémonie. Vincent, couru se placer sur l'autel, moins rouge que d'habitude (vive le fond de teint) et la musique démarra.


End file.
